herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sideswipe (G1)
Sideswipe is the name of several characters in the Transformers universes. Because of trademark restrictions, toys of the character are sometimes marketed as Side Swipe. Transformers: Generation 1 Sideswipe is described in his tech file as a brave but often rash warrior. He is almost as skilled as his twin brother Sunstreaker in combat, but is less ruthless. Sideswipe transformed into a red Lamborghini Countach, while his brother, Sunstreaker, transformed into a yellow Lamborghini Countach. Because of his jetpack, Sideswipe was one of few G1 Autobots with the ability to fly. Animated series Sideswipe was part of the initial crew of Autobots aboard the Ark when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. He awakened along with his fellow Transformers in 1984, with both he and his brother being reformatted into Lamborghini sports cars. Sideswipe loaned Optimus Prime the use of his rocket pack when the Decepticons nearly escaped from Earth with a starship full of energon. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, Sideswipe was voiced by voice actor, Michael Bell. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker often operated together. When antimatter-fueled Decepticons attacked the Ark on one occasion in the episode "Roll for It", Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took to the air to battle with the incoming seeker jets, in a rambunctious, if ultimately ineffective, display of "jet judo." When investigating tremors that were shaking the Autobot base, Ironhide's scanner found some interesting objects inside a rock wall. Sideswipe, using his piston-like arms, helped Brawn removed the rock wall and found a cave full of dinosaur bones, the discovery of which would lead to the development of the Dinobots. Sideswipe disguised as the Stunticon Breakdown. Towards the end of 1985, Sideswipe was a semi-regular in the series, and is among the team of five Autobots who disguised themselves as the Stunticons. Penetrating the Decepticons' camp, the Autobots ran into trouble when the real Stunticons arrived, trying to prove their identities by forming Menasor. With a combination of Windcharger's magnetic powers and Hound's hologram-creating ability, the Autobots were able to appear as Menasor too, but the Deception was soon revealed, though they were still able to thwart the Decepticons' plans. Robots in disguise (2015) In the new animated cartoon series he was at first a young rebellious young robot but after ending up on earth with bumblebee and strongarm he joined bumblebees team to hunt down the Decepticons that escape their pods including the deadly Steeljaw. SideSwipe-AR-DVD.jpg|Side Swipe in Transformers: Armada. SideswipeAnimated-model.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers Animated. WFC_Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Wfc-sideswipe-alt.jpg|Sideswipe in car mode in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Rid2015-sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). PilotPart1_Sideswipe_Cybertronian_vehicle.jpg|Sideswipe's Cybertronian vehicle mode in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). TrustExercises_Grimbee.jpg|Sideswipe disguises as "Grimbee". Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png Grimlock, Russell & Sideswipe.png|Sideswipe with Grimlock & Russell Clay Sideswipe & Strongarm.png Sideswipe, Grimlock & Strongarm.png Sideswipe, Jetstorm & Slipstream in Meditation.png|Sideswipe, Jetstorm & Slipstream meditate with Drift. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Robots Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Plagiarism Category:Pilots